<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Advanced Growth by M (M935694)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018164">Advanced Growth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M'>M (M935694)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asphyxiation, Decapitation, F/F, F/M, Hanging, Impalement, Selfcest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,831</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23018164</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiran decides to try out some ways to power his heroes up - via merging and inheritance.<br/>A Soleil beheads one another to obtain a merge, Genny gets hanged to pass Wrathful Staff down, and afterwards Kiran uses Florina's weapon on her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Advanced Growth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Genny's scene was based on Veiled's drawing of her that's heeere: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/63729900</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kiran listened with interest as Anna explained to him some of the magic available to the Order of Heroes. “So if I understand correctly, we can transfer magical powers and other capabilities from one hero to another?”</p><p>“Yes, but the used hero is gone afterwards.” Anna replied. Kiran nodded, then asked: “If so, would it be possible to kill them after their powers are transferred instead?” Anna frowned, then answered: “It’d probably work, yes. And on similar principle, if you summoned a hero more than once, you can use one of them to strengthen the other - and if you wanted, you could snuff the weaker one instead.” Kiran nodded again, and Anna gestured for Sharena to come closer.</p><p>“I’ve told Sharena to do some research on all the heroes you’ve summoned.” Anna said, and Sharena picked up:</p><p>“I prepared a list of all the heroes that are currently in here, along with the skills they have. I’ve been getting pretty… friendly with some of them to get that information, but here it is.” Sharena blushed as she said that, some of the more enjoyable memories filling her mind as she handed over a scroll with the list. Kiran quickly looked over the list, not sure what to do with it yet.</p><p>“Let’s test it out. Do you have any recommendations?” He asked them both, and they answered him with a couple suggestions. He agreed on two of them and told them to bring the chosen heroes to the chamber that was used for this type of magic. He headed straight there, and looked through various equipment he asked to be brought there. Just as he finished doing that, the door to the chamber opened. Two identical pink-haired girls walked in, holding hands and smiling brightly as they did.</p><p>“Hello, Soleils. I’ll get straight to the point: using the magic of this chamber, we can take one of you and use her to strengthen the other, at the cost of her life. And I’ve decided to try it out on you two.” Kiran told them. Both girls looked at him with shock. “That’s not cute at all!” One of them exclaimed, while the other clinged closer to her. Kiran looked at the one at spoke, and looked straight into her eyes. “You’ll live. Now, let’s have your lovely girlfriend strip for us.” </p><p>The Soleils parted, and the one ordered to undress looked at the other one. Seeing a nod of encouragement and a smile on her lover’s face, she a bit hesitantly set down her sword and her shield, and also took off her boots. She then undid the straps that were holding her leather armor in place. She pulled her hands out of the reinforced sleeves, and the armor slid down her body, falling off to reveal her white bra, as well as her gray skirt. Another encouraging nod from the other Soleil, and she pulled the skirt down her legs as well, leaving her just in her brown leggings and the white bra. Since she stopped for a moment, the other Soleil embraced her from behind. Soleil lost herself in the hug, and she didn’t notice as the other girl’s fingers clawed at the strap of her bra. Only when the cold air of the chamber started tickling her nipples did she realize what happened. She blushed momentarily, but the other Soleil groped her breasts, giving her a nice massage. She also started to kiss and lick one of her ears, the additional stimulation starting to arouse her. She could feel herself getting wet, her juices sipping through her leggings since she wasn’t wearing any panties.</p><p>She stayed like that for a moment, her arousal quickly making her lose sight of where she was. However, Kiran reminded them of his presence by beginning his magic chant. Soleil’s eyes snapped open as she heard him, fear reemerging in her mind. She pulled out of her lover’s embrace, much to her disappointment. However, she also remembered that the two of them weren’t in their quarters now, and she calmed her lust for now. She just watched hungrily as the nearly naked Soleil pulled her leggings down her legs, then stood upright again, fully naked now. </p><p>Her arousal didn’t escape her lover’s eyes, and she couldn’t hold back any longer. Soleil walked to her, throwing off her gloves so that her fingers free, and slid two of them inside her beloved’s pussy. Soleil moaned loudly as she felt the warm touch, throwing her head back as did, her neck clearly visible. She stayed in that position and kept moaning, moving her hips against her lover’s hand, not caring for Kiran at all now. The clothed girl also started rubbing herself through her leggings, and the naked one started to mold her exposed breasts, hoping for a final climax. Kiran watched them enjoy themselves as he finished the spell, but neither girl noticed that he stopped his incantation. They also ignored him as he walked over to where one of them left their weapon, and returned to them. Soleil’s outstretched neck was an extremely alluring sight, and Kiran prepared himself to behead her. Still, he decided to let the girl come first - after all, she did exactly what she was told do. When her orgasmic cries sounded loudly in the room, he took it as his cue and swung with the sword. The white blade with its slight red glow easily cut through her neck, cleaving Soleil’s head away from the rest of her body, with a fountain of blood flowing from her neck stump. He watched as the head flew in an arc, landing on the floor and splattering it with blood as well.</p><p>Kiran returned his vision to the other girl. The Soleil that was still alive was staring at him. He could see tears appearing in her eyes as she briefly looked away, but when her head turned to face him again, she was smiling. “I… I can already feel that I’m stronger than ever now.” Her eyes still showed signs of sorrow as they glanced over the headless body, and stopped on the head in the distance. “Can… Can I take her body with me?” Soleil asked him, and since the summoner saw no reason not to let her do that, he nodded at her. “Thank you!” She said as she walked towards the body, picking it not without some trouble and throwing it over her shoulder, blood from the neck stump throwing another layer of blood onto her already bloodstained armor. She then walked over to the head and picked it up as well, finally heading to the exit afterwards. </p><p>As she was walking through the door, she stopped and glanced at him over her shoulder, a bright and playful smile back on her face. “Hey, you’re also pretty cute under that hood after all! Wanna grab some tea sometime? Preferably without killing me afterwards?”<br/>
Before Kiran could answer her, she already legged it, going towards her room - she was still pretty aroused, and she had a new toy to help with that.</p><p> </p><p>As she saw Soleil leaving the chamber, Sharena knew she should lead Genny in now. The cleric looked at the woman carrying a body on her shoulder, scared what that could mean for her. As Soleil passed her, she gave her a smile. “You’re a cutie too! What a shame…” She muttered the second sentence to herself as she left. Sharena walked back behind Genny, and grabbed her by the arms, pushing against her back to make her walk to the chamber. She reluctantly walked through the door, and was scared yet again as she saw the blood on the floor. What awaited her in this room?</p><p>Kiran watched as Sharena forced a girl with orange curly hair into the room. Her long pink dress shifted a bit as she slowly walked in, fear clearly showing on her face. He didn’t think much of her when she was summoned, but according to Sharena the girl had great affinity for offensive light magic - one that would really benefit a more powerful mage than her. Because of that, she had been chosen to be killed now. But before that, Kiran had another plan for her.</p><p>“Remove your dress, girl.” Kiran ordered her with a commanding tone as Sharena let go of her. Genny couldn’t believe what she heard. These past few days seemed wonderful, living in a castle far more luxurious than the orphanage by the chapel where she spent her childhood. But now, within just a couple minutes, her dreams of a better life had been shattered. However, she knew she couldn’t obey such an order - she couldn’t do something so shameful! Even if she was afraid of disobeying the summoner, she still managed to look up at him and shake her head in denial.</p><p>Kiran knew someone would try to disobey him eventually, so he didn’t feel too angry about that. Her refusal only meant he had to undress her himself. He noticed Sharena stayed in the room, watching him with some curiosity. He paid no mind to that as he quickly walked over to Genny, and grabbed her dress by the cloth covering her chest. She closed her eyes as he tugged the dress in opposite directions with his hands. The sound of cloth ripping could be heard in the room, and Genny’s petite bosom was revealed to him. He didn’t stop with that, grabbing the lower part of the opening and ripping it further, until he tore all the way to the hem of the dress. Genny couldn’t hold back tears as her most private parts were forcefully exposed, but she also felt some relief that her dress, even if in shreds, was still hanging from her shoulders.</p><p>Kiran looked her exposed parts over. She wasn’t anything special, but she would do, he concluded. With that conclusion, he walked away and took a rope ending with a noose that he had prepared earlier, one that he put through a ring on the ceiling, then came back to her and put it around her neck. He also cuffed her hands behind her back. As he was about to use the rope, he noticed that Sharena was still watching them. “Come here, and grab this rope.” He told her, and the blonde princess took the rope from his hands. “Now, hoist this girl up in the air.” He said before starting the chant that would transfer Genny’s powers. Sharena pulled hard on the rope, and Genny was jerked up in the air by her neck.</p><p>Genny started jerking violently in her air, her legs kicking wildly as she tried to reach for the ground. The strain on Sharena was obvious, but Kiran had prepared for that. Without stopping his chant, he pointed to another metal ring - this one sticking out of one of the walls. Sharena understood what he meant, and pulled the rope in that direction. She tied it to the ring, and let go of the rope, Genny now held in the air just by the rope itself. Kiran felt satisfaction as she saw that he prepared the perfect length of rope - Genny was hanging just barely above the floor now, and she was also providing perfect access to her snatch. He quickly freed his dick from his robes, and walked to Genny to make use of that.</p><p>Even though Genny resented the man for violating her like that, some part of her was also thankful as his cock tore through her hymen. The pain was nothing compared to the burning in her lungs, and his body provided enough support to keep her from choking any further - he grabbed her ass to keep her body from swinging. She wrapped her legs around his waist, desperately trying to take advantage of that, and the strain on her neck was relieved a bit as some of her weigh rested on the summoner. With how much her body was shaking, Kiran was able to really enjoy raping her. Her tear-filled eyes showed just how much pain she was in, and that also made him enjoy it more. Even so, looking at her face got old pretty quick, and Kiran's eyes moved towards Sharena. The blonde princess was watching them closely, with fascination clearly showing on her face. One of her hands was buried beneath her short skirt, but with how short it was Kiran could clearly see her touch herself. Kiran could tell she wasn't doing it consciously, her hand moving on its own. Still, her reaction was pretty entertaining, so Kiran decided to let her do even more.</p><p>"Do you want to join in?" He asked her, and she blushed furiously as she realised what she was doing - and that he could see her. She removed the hand that was covered in her juices from under her skirt, clearly showing she was taking advantage of him ordering her not to wear panties. Even so, she nodded enthusiastically, and approached them carefully. Since Kiran was taking up Genny's front, Sharena pushed her body against Genny's back again, fondling her breasts with both of her hands. The hand that was sticky with her juices provided to be more stimulating to Genny as Sharena slowly explored her body, finishing with her hands returning to Genny's breasts and teasing her nipples. Genny’s growing arousal made her shake again, and she slid a bit down from her point on Kiran's body. The increased pain to her throat cleared the pleasure from her mind, and the cleric started to sob again. The increased pressure on his cock caused Kiran to come pretty soon after that, and he blew his load inside Genny’s slit.</p><p>As he withdrew, Genny dropped again, the rope digging fully back into her neck. Sharena let go of her and moved away so that the cleric couldn’t use her to support herself. She swung on the rope as she used up the last bits of oxygen, her legs twitching wildly as Kiran’s semen leaked out of her pussy. It didn’t take long for her to return to her earlier state, but this time no one would support her. Her lungs were burning, her head was hurting, and she started losing control over her body. Her tongue hung out of her mouth, drool leaking out of her open mouth as tears trailed down her cheeks. Her body gave out a series of strong jerks on the noose, but as it finished, light faded from her eyes. Her body swung for a bit longer before stabilizing itself.</p><p>When she stopped, Kiran decided it was enough. He looked at Sharena - who was touching herself again, staring at Genny’s corpse - and decided not to interrupt her. He simply walked towards the exit, but as he was about to leave, he spoke. “After you’re done, please get rid of the body.” And then he walked through the door. After leaving, he decided to check out on some of the heroes that were practicing fighting. He headed to the training field and settled down to watch. A few heroes looked at him with some curiosity and caution, but most of them ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>Walking back to her room, Soleil gently set the corpse down on the bed they used to share, placing the head just next to it. She got a few confused looks as she walked, but for the most part she managed to avoid other people. And now that she was there, she could fully enjoy herself. She quickly got her armor off, and jumped on the bed as well. Her earlier arousal quickly resurfaced as she buried her head between the bloodied tits of her lover, licking some of it off her body as she rubbed her face against the slowly cooling down breasts. After a moment, she shifter down on the corpse, her face moving across the other Soleil’s belly before locking in place between the lifeless thighs. She tried to lick at the other’s pussy, getting some of her juices on her face. The insides of her pussy were a bit colder than usual, and with the lack of her lover’s moans it wasn’t as satisfying as usual. So after lapping at it for a moment, she broke away and climbed atop the corpse again.</p><p>She moved the body so that it lined up with hers, with the corpse’s pussy rubbing against hers. She moved against it, feeling a familiar sensation as it touched her clit. Still, the lack of response was felt unusual, and she felt she could use a bit more stimulation. Since her hands were free, she moved one of them towards her pussy, slipping a few fingers in. The familiar warmth of her own cunt was welcoming her as always, so she continued to hump against her lover’s corpse while also rubbing herself. Still, something felt missing. Her eyes fell at the severed head of her lover, and she realized it was just what she needed. With her other hand, she grabbed the head by the hair and raised it to her face. Her lips locked with the head’s, providing her with just the thrill she yearned for. She stayed in that position for a moment, her tongue entering the other’s mouth and finding the lifeless tongue. It was a weird feeling, but one that she quickly found very arousing. And she continued to touch herself until she came.</p><p>After her orgasm, she set the head down and looked at the dead body again. She was pretty sure there was a way to preserve it for future use, and now that she satisfied her lust she intended to look into that. She put some clothes on, and set out to find a mage that would do it for her.</p><p> </p><p>Kiran’s time watching the heroes fight wasn’t very eventful. It let him assess the strengths of some of his soldiers, letting him rely less on insight from others in the future. There were a few whose performance was far below average - one of them being a purple-haired lancer. He recalled she introduced herself as Florina - and that she acted pretty shy while she did that. She just lost another duel, and it seemed she was done training for today, since she headed for the exit. Kiran decided she was the girl he should kill today, and also headed towards the castle. A few heroes noticed him moving after the girl, but he paid no mind to them as he walked away.</p><p>He moved quickly, and caught up to Florina a few seconds after walking through the door. The girl looked at him curiously, her shyness reflected in her deep, green eyes. He could tell that she was wondering what he wanted from her, so he told her. “I want you to follow me.” She walked after him without a word, getting more and more nervous as she did. Still, she continued to follow him - she knew she couldn’t run away from the summoner anyways. However, instead of leading her towards the castle, he actually lead her away from it, ending up in the forest that was near the castle. </p><p>After he was sure they were far enough, Kiran turned back to face Florina. She was still dragging her spear along with her, since she didn’t get the chance to drop it off at her room. “Can I have a look at your lance?” He asked her politely. “...Yes, here you go.” She answered him as she handed the lance over. Kiran grabbed it with both hands, and examined it carefully, paying some more attention to both the blade and and the smaller spike at the end. As he looked over it, Florina shifted, a bit uncomfortable at being alone with a man. She took a few glances at him, but at one point their eyes met and she averted her gaze away, then walked away a bit.</p><p>Because of that, she didn’t see Kiran grabbing the spear with both hands, and turning towards her. He spun around to gain more momentum, then suddenly rushed forward with the spear, running it through her abdomen, with the blade’s tip sticking out of the front of her stomach. He rotated the blade so that it shred through more of her insides, then pulled the spear out. Florina turned around to face him, her face showing just how confused she was, and how much pain she was in. She pressed one hand against her open wound, getting it bloody as she tried to keep her guts from sliding out. Most of her skirt was already soaked with blood now, and with her insides minced together she knew she was in deep trouble. However, she knew she had no way of escaping it now - with the pain in her stomach growing, she doubted she could outrun anyone, and she had no weapon as well. So she just stared at the summoner with pleading eyes, her mouth opening to beg him for mercy. Before she mustered enough courage to overcome her shyness, Kiran rushed at her again, this time holding the spear backwards.</p><p>“..P-Please! Don-” Her gentle voice sounded so fearful, but that meant nothing to Kiran. He rammed the spike straight into her forehead, easily piercing through her skull and reaching her brain. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as most of her motoric functions were stopped, and she collapsed to the ground, sliding off the spear. Her body twitched a bit, still alive for the moment, but it was obvious she’d die soon. Kiran took that time to slice through both her white shirt and her blue dress that she wore under it, along with removing her underwear. When her body gave a final shudder, he had just freed his cock from his robes. With a few quick strokes he got it fully erect, and got to her body, wanting to fuck her. However, as he saw the hole in her abdomen, another idea came to him.</p><p>Instead of her natural holes, he forced his member inside the gaping wound just beneath her belly button. It felt a lot different than what he felt before, but it also felt pleasingly warm. He could feel her guts wrapping around his cock as he pushed in, his cock sliding against some of her organs as well. Still, the quite unusual feeling was enough to make him come quicker than usual, and soon he shot a round of semen into her stomach.<br/>
As he pulled out, he stared at the body in front of him for some time. The experiment with a different hole went pretty good, but there was also another hole he created in her body that he created. He stared at the hole in her forehead, waiting until he was ready to go again, knowing he just had to turn the brain matter he could see into a bloody mess.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>